cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla coil
"WARNING! TESLA COIL DETECTED! EXTREME DANGER!" :EVA History The Tesla coil was designed by Nikola Tesla. Nikola Tesla was at first an assistant of Einstein, and helped him with the Chronosphere. However, he soon found himself in Russia, where he invented the Tesla coil. Due to the great power and range of the coil, it became a common feature at most Soviet bases, including the one holding professor Albert Einstein at a Russian facility. Description The structure was shaped like a Christmas tree with a Van de Graaff generator at the top. Electrical arcs would travel up the structure and energize the generator, which launched powerful bolts of electricity for a considerable distance, potentially delivering 3 bolts of electricity with a single charge-up, depending on the number of enemies who were present in the area - obviously, additional charges would not be used on already destroyed enemies. Based on the unit's appearance, it seems as if the unit was acting as a giant staggered capacitor which is released by a maser-activated air ionizer, delivering power in massive surges to the generator ball at the top. Another Maser, more powerful, flash ionizes the air between the top collector and the target, and the simultaneous discharge travels through the air to the target, incinerating it. Power The Tesla coil needed much power as it used a massive charge of directed static electricity to vaporize its enemies, charging up the above capacitors would be the major expense in power, and operating the masers would be another huge power drain. Later in GWWIII the Tesla Coil could be powered by Tesla Troopers in the event of a power failure. Strengths Its strengths were that it had longer range than any Allied ground unit, that it could deliver multiple shocks, and that it eliminated infantry (including Tanya), in a single hit, and destroyed tanks with nearly the same power. It is powerful against Tanks and Ships again only if it dares to shock the Shogun Executioner it wont damage it. Weaknesses The Tesla coil was vulnerable to Apaches, as it had no anti-aircraft defense. Furthermore, it was expensive, required large amounts of power, and did not have enormous amounts of armor. Unfortunately, given the options available to the allies, only a swarm attack with large amounts of armor would reasonably defeat a Tesla coil, particularly one surrounded by concrete walling. In RA3 the Coil is weak against mostly Wave Force Artilleries and Shogun Battleships. Whats worst its electric weapon heals the Shogun Executioner. Applications The Tesla Coil technology was advanced into various fields producing numerous units that made use of the deadly electrical energy generated by the coils. This resulted in the development of the Shock Trooper, Tesla Tank, Tesla Trooper and the Tesla cannons on the Stingray. The Great World War III During the interim, Soviet Engineers managed to increase the power, allowing it to deal with the heavier allied tanks, and installed a novel feature. Tesla troopers who fired upon a Tesla coil would not damage it - instead, they would power it up, supercharging it under regular conditions and keeping it powered under low-power conditions. A supercharged Tesla coil had even greater range and power than a regular Tesla coil. RA3 It is rumored that Tesla Coils are built over water and Tesla Powered units including Tesla Troopers and Stingrays can power it up. tesla Tanks were seen but not buildable very often. Also like before artillery were a perfect solution on solving the Tesla Coil problem. Category:RA2:Weapons Category:RA2:Science Category:RA2:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Buildings